Sanitary?
by Destiny852
Summary: Today, Chrono gets to buy something interesting for Rosette. Very interesting. (PG-13, for my sick mind...) C x R


**Warning: You may find this fiction disturbing. You may find this fiction a waste of yours' and my time. You may find this fiction to have an embarrassed little devil being forced to buy things men's eyes have never seen the likes of. **

**You may read on. **

_Sanitary?_

It was an ordinary day at the convent, and by ordinary, I mean Rosette barging into confession, knocking over various nuns, breaking the statue of Magdalene, and being forced to write 45 apology letters.

But that's just my interpretation of an ordinary day.

**Okay...I just had to do something in Chrono's POV, but now I'm switching to 3rd.**

The purple haired devil walked up to the infuriated nun, picking up the scraps of apology letters she had ripped up.

"Dear...Rosemary...I'm sorry for knocking you over today...and I...err...OH, TO HELL WITH IT!"

Chrono sighed. He heard a gurgle.

"Ughh..I'm going to the bathroom..." she moaned, and walked out the door.

No matter how brief, Chrono loved the times where he could actually hear himself think.

A shrill cry was heard through out the nunnery.

"No matter how brief..." she thought silently to himself, and ran over to the sound of Rosette's screaming voice.

"Rosette! Rosette what's wrong?"

He could barely make out what she was saying thanks to her screaming, but it sounded like,

"NODON'TCOMEINHEREBLOOD!BLOODEVERWHERE!NOOOOO!"

The one word Chrono caught was "blood" and barged into the bathroom.

Bang. Not a smart idea.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO COME IN HERE? I'M BLEEDING I TELL YOU! BLEEDING! BUT I DON'T KNOW WHERE IT'S COMING FROM AND-..."

"Rosette Christopher! What is all this racket about?"

* * *

"Oh, I see. Well, it's perfectly normal for girl's your age to be experiencing these things." 

"But...there was blood...coming out of my...private...part..." she whispered making sure to say "private part" super quietly, knowing Chrono was in the room.

"Well, yes, like I said, it's perfectly normal. It should stop within a week or so."

"A week? How do I last that long?"

Sister Kate signaled to shoo Chrono out of the room. He quietly walked out.

She signaled again to whisper in Rosette's ear.

The blonde nun pulled away. "A sanitary napkin?"

"Yes, you can use them to stop the bleeding. But I'm all out I'm afraid. You'll have to go out and buy some tomorrow."

* * *

"She told you to buy them tomorrow?" the confused devil asked. 

"Yeah, she said they would help a bit, but until tomorrow I should just rest..." she spoke slowly, before drifting off to sleep.

The devil's lips formed into a smile. But he couldn't help but wonder...what was this "period" she spoke of?

* * *

The next morning, Rosette woke up to a lovely surprise. "Ugh...Ohhh...my stomach..." 

She turned over in bed, falling off her mattress. "Aggh...I think I'm dying..." she moaned, and got up on her feet again.

Chrono knocked on the door, only to hear the horrendous moaning coming from the other side. "Rosette? Are you okay?"

"Ugh," was all he got as a response.

"Should I go get Sister Kate? Moan twice if yes." He joked.

"Ugh, ugh," she moaned again, not realizing that the red eyed devil was kidding.

"My, I've never seen such horrid cramping." She stated, looking down upon the confused devil.

"Cramping? What does that have to do with anything?"

Sister Kate shook her head, wondering if he was kidding or serious. "Chrono, I think you may just be the world's oldest living virgin."

"W...what?"

"Never mind. But it seems that she is far too ill to go buy napkins for herself so our only option is..."

* * *

Chrono walked up and down the streets of Manhattan, looking for a strange store by the name of "pharmacy". 

After finding the peculiar store, he then walked down the isle reading "Women's care," as instructed by Sister Kate.

He then picked up the box reading "Napkins."

Simple. It was nice for something to be simple for a change.

* * *

"I'm back. Are these what you requested?" he asked holding out the box of "napkins." 

"A-ano...those aren't the napkins I was referring to...those are regular napkins."

Then it hit him. Nothing in his life is **ever** that simple.

After following the exact same steps as before, he reached for a box that read "Sanitary Napkins."

He carried the box to the cash register and was helped by the young teen behind the counter.

"Is this your first time?" she asked.

"I beg your pardon? First time for what?"

"You know, using sanitary napkins. When did you start last, little girl?"

"Uh...I'm not..."

"Your total is 6.45. Have a nice day ma'am."

* * *

"She mistook you for a...snicker...GIRL?" the blonde nun managed to spurt out. 

"Hey! I went to the trouble to go buy you these..._things_...and that's all you have to say to me?"

Rosette took the bag from the angered devil's childish hands.

"Sorry. Thank you." Rosette said in a mocking tone.

"Good."

In the back of Chrono's mind ran "...why do I put up with her again?"

"_Hum...Now let's think about that for a while..."_ a voice in his head spoke.

"_Cuz' ya' love her, maybe?" _

Xx Owari xX

...I'm twisted, ne?


End file.
